1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image forming apparatus and, more particularly, to authentication printing of an image forming apparatus connected to a network.
2. Related Background Art
In recent years, there are many cases where a plurality of upper apparatuses use one image forming apparatus in common through a network. In such an environment, if the image forming apparatus receives a print job with a password from the upper apparatus, the print job is temporarily stored into a RAM (random access memory) in the image forming apparatus. The image forming apparatus collates a password inputted by the operator into the image forming apparatus with the password added to the print job. If both of the passwords coincide, the image forming apparatus executes a printing process. If there is no input of the password by the operator in a predetermined time, the print job which has once been stored in the RAM is erased. (Refer to JP-A-2004-249625.) Therefore, if the predetermined time has elapsed due to some situation until the operator inputs the password into the image forming apparatus, he has to repetitively transmit the print job again.